


Her Angel, His Demon

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Groping, Marriage Proposal, Non-Consensual Groping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Pls ignore title. I cannot.





	Her Angel, His Demon

Despite the fact he was a being of love, when Aziraphale was angry, he could become a being of pure rage. It rarely happens, but when it does, the victim is always someone deserving. Usually it’s towards those who harm children. Tonight though, it’s someone who’s sat across the pub from him and Crowley. Following the failure that was Armageddon, Crowley had decided that they no longer felt comfortable in a male body, and so, they made the change one night into a female body. Aziraphale welcomed the change, holding his beloved as the sun set and the moon rose.   


Their relationship had moved in leaps and bounds through the past few months. It was on the bus journey back home together that Aziraphale finally felt comfortable enough to hold the demon’s hand in his own. That night they shared their first kiss. It was awkward, they were hesitant and anxious. Within that night, they moved from associates to lovers, though their relationship had lingered somewhere between for millennia.   


Now though, it’s been almost a year and the pair have just moved into a cottage in the South of England. They’re in a pub, a small one in the middle of the village, seated at a small table for two. Across the pub, there’s a guy making comments to all of the females. Crowley is thankful she doesn’t need to use the bathroom, though some of the other females in the pub appear to be incredibly uncomfortable. The guy had been leering at Crowley repeated, though she ignored him, in favour of paying attention to her angel.   


“Angel” Crowley smiled, twirling her straw between her fingers.   
“Yes, dear?” Aziraphale asked, a small smile on his face.    
“I think we should le-” She spoke softly, a hint of something more to come, though she was cut off by the drunken slurring of the guy across the bar sitting between her and Aziraphale. She glared at him, before continuing her conversation.    
“I believe, Aziraphale, we should return home. It’s getting rather crowded in here” She said.    
“My name isn’t Aziraphale!” The guy slurred.    
“Then that wasn’t you. Move it” She stated. When the guy didn’t move, Aziraphale shoved him off the chair, watching him fall into the bar. Crowley smirked to Aziraphale, shifting to sit closer to the angel.    
“Anyway” She continued, while nosing along Aziraphale’s neck.    
“I’d quite like to be alone with you” She added. The shiver that racked Aziraphale’s body could be felt through the demon’s body. She watched as Aziraphale emptied the glass of wine, swallowing it in a mere moment. The guy stood up, swayed on the spot for a few moments before sitting back down beside Crowley.    
“Ready to head out, dear?” Aziraphale asked, stroking his hand over Crowley’s thigh.    
“She clearly isn’t. She’s talking to me” The guy said.    
“Uh, I don’t think so somehow. C’mon angel” She said. Aziraphale smiled and took Crowley’s hand, following her out of the pub. They walked down the street, it was a rainy night though somehow, neither Aziraphale nor Crowley appeared wet.    


A while passed as they made their way through the village at a leisurely pace. They stopped for a moment, Crowley tugging Aziraphale into a deep kiss.    
“I love you” Crowley murmured, shifting to mouth along Aziraphale’s neck. Aziraphale moaned, falling back against a wall. Crowley grinned, shifting closer to Aziraphale. She mouthed along his neck, while gripping his hips. Aziraphale moaned, though he became incredibly aware that someone was close by.    
“C-Crowley, dear…” Aziraphale murmured. Crowley smirked, stepping back for a moment. She frowned when she felt a chest behind her. Turning around, she was met with the face of the guy from the bar. Aziraphale takes her hand.    
“Leave” Aziraphale ordered. The guy shoved Aziraphale aside, and immediately shoved Crowley against the wall. She attempted to shove the guy away, though she was unable to. Aziraphale felt helpless as the guy grabbed Crowley’s jeans. In the blink of an eye, Aziraphale grabbed the guy by his neck. Crowley’s chest heaved, looking down to where her jeans were torn at the crotch.    
“Let’s go” She said. Aziraphale nodded and tossed the guy aside with ease, before following Crowley back to their home. 

The moment they were inside, Crowley had made her clothes vanish and she moved to lay on the sofa. Aziraphale shifted, reaching into his trousers to adjust himself slightly.    
“Crowley, dear, you know what you do to me” Aziraphale whimpered. Crowley smirked and stood up, sauntering towards Aziraphale. The angel’s eyes briefly met Crowley’s before they fell to the floor. Crowley’s arms rested on Aziraphale’s shoulders, her hands clasped behind his head.    
“My soft angel” She murmured, shifting to kiss him gently. Aziraphale moaned, grabbing at Crowley’s thighs until the demon wrapped her legs around his waist. Aziraphale backed up to a wall, the kiss deepening. Crowley’s hips jerked slightly, darkening Aziraphale’s tanned slacks slightly. Aziraphale gripped Crowley’s hips.    
“C’mon, upstairs” Aziraphale grunted. Crowley nodded, though she made no move to stand up, instead mouthing along Aziraphale’s neck. The angel made his way up to the bedroom on shaky legs, while Crowley continued to mouth along Aziraphale’s neck, rolling against his hips to get  _ some  _ friction. Aziraphale shifted and laid Crowley onto the bed, deepening the kiss. Crowley’s hands reached up and began unbuttoning Aziraphale’s waistcoat, while pushing his jacket off of his shoulders. Crowley’s movements became frenzied as Aziraphale’s mouth trailed to Crowley’s neck. Crowley snapped her fingers, making Aziraphale’s clothes vanish.    
“Angel” She whimpered. Aziraphale moaned, watching as Crowley flipped him over, straddling his hips as he fell back onto the bed. Aziraphale rested his hand on Crowley’s hips, thumb brushing over her bellybutton.    


Crowley felt her heart swelling at the look in Aziraphale’s eyes that was aimed for only her. The guy from earlier in the night is nowhere in her mind like he had been for a while.    
“Angel” She murmured. Aziraphale shifted, pulling Crowley down into a soft, slow kiss. It was a complete switch from the frenzied actions only a few moments prior. Aziraphale reached down, lifting one of Crowley’s legs slightly. It allowed him to slide through the demon’s folds with ease, relishing in her moans. Following their expulsion from Heaven and Hell, they’d been taking more steps to reduce the number of miracles that they were using. They weren’t using so many anyway, the ‘never-ending bank card’ had been one of Crowley’s better miracles. Condoms, they had been used frequently - the angel’s worry of an angel - demon hybrid had been enough to force them to use one, now though, not using one, everything feels different. Crowley loves it. She looks to where they are connected, where they become one.    
“Angel” She murmurs. Leaning down, she falls into his arms, sharing a soft kiss - it’s the closest she can get to showing just how much she loves Aziraphale without having to say  _ those three words _ . Aziraphale always knows it though, he always knows the demon’s feelings for him.    


After a few moments of a shared embrace, where the love was overwhelming the lust in the room, Crowley began to move her hips. It was only jerky hip movements, yet it was enough to have the pair moaning. Crowley’s orgasm hit soon enough, like a tidal wave washing over her. She fell into Aziraphale’s arms as she worked through the aftershocks of her orgasm. At some point, Aziraphale had come inside of her.   


Eventually, the pair cleaned themselves up. They curled together in the bed, sharing warmth. Aziraphale was the big spoon, though often it was the other way around. Tonight though, tonight Crowley just wants to have the angel’s warmth. After a few moments, Aziraphale reached over into the top drawer of his chest. He pulled out a small box, though Crowley didn’t notice. At some point, the demon had turned over and her face was pressed against the angel’s chest. Aziraphale fiddled with the box for a moment.    
“Angel, what are you looking at?” Crowley asked.    
“I uh, Crowley, dear, after all that we’ve been through together, there’s only one thing I want to ask you” He asked. Crowley nodded, shifting slightly.    
“Will you marry me?” Aziraphale asked, his eyes flickering back and forth, between Crowley and the wall.    
“Angel, I’ve been waiting for you to ask that for years” Crowley responded, reaching up to kiss Aziraphale deeply. The angel reached down and slid the ring onto Crowley’s finger as the kiss deepened.    
“I love you” She murmured. Aziraphale smiled widely, pressing his lips to Crowley’s forehead.   
“I love you too” Aziraphale responded. 


End file.
